The iPod Challenge: Stars In Their Eyes
by FigmentOfEternity
Summary: A Dramione one shot, challenge fic, in 10 parts inspired by 10 random songs. Draco and Hermione encounter one another after the War.


This is a 10 song, 10 part one-shot that I wrote as a challenge from sazcmc. I think that I technically did it wrong, because it was supposed to be 10 drabbles inspired by 10 songs, taken off an iPod on shuffle, and I did the iPod shuffle and 10 songs bit but I ended up writing a 10 part one shot, each part based off of a song. I hope that's okay.

* * *

**The iPod Challenge : Stars In Their Eyes**

**1. Starstruck by Lady Gaga**

It wasn't the first time Hermione had seen Draco at the club. In fact, she had seen him there each and every time she'd gone, and she had been frequenting this club almost every other night for the past few weeks.

And Hermione wasn't entirely sure that seeing him wasn't the reason.

The way he danced, the way he lost himself to the music. She had never seen him look so carefree, so utterly…nineteen. He lost all of his stresses, from his family, his past, and the things expected of him. In this club, they were all the same. All in their late teens, all lonely, all trying to forget for a while.

And she loved the way he did it with stars in his eyes.

**2. We Will Rock You by Queen**

He had never looked so helpless.

Covered in blood, his feelings written all over his face. Hermione wasn't sure how, or who, but she was sure it had to do with Quidditch. Men and their sports.

She pulled Draco to his feet and helped him limp away from the stomps and cheers of the bar patrons. No more fighting tonight.

**3. Watching You by The White Tie Affair**

He was watching her.

He had been for a while. Hermione could feel him staring across the café. She had dropped him off at his apartment a few days ago, after the bar fight, and he'd been watching her ever since.

She figured that he probably didn't know that she knew he was there. She was pretty good at playing ignorant in situations like this.

To be honest, it was starting to creep her out.

How did he possibly know where she was all the time? Was he _trying_ to freak her out?

Yes. She would bet that he probably was.

**4. Unaffected by Hoobastank**

Draco didn't know why he was following her around. He didn't know _how_ he was following her around. He didn't have a method to it, or any intentions, he just managed to know where she would turn up.

It was really starting to get to him.

He had no choice in the matter. He would decide that he wanted to visit the new bookstore in town, and she would be there. He would go for a walk in the park, and she would be there. So what could he do?

He watched her, of course.

And he tried, _tried_ to pretend that she wasn't getting to him.

But really, Draco wasn't all that good of an actor.

**5. You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift**

He'd figured it out. It took him three weeks of watching her, but he'd finally figured it out.

Draco knew why he needed to be around Hermione Granger so much.

It was impossibly simple. It was ridiculous, actually, that he hadn't figured it out before. How could he not have seen it? He should have known, the first time he set eyes on her.

She was perfect for him.

She was smart and ferocious and kind and ruthless and she would put up with none of his crap and she would challenge him and curse him and love him and make him laugh and cry and _feel_ for every second of his life.

He knew he was right, knew it with every fiber of his being, but he couldn't tell her. He knew that they were on better standing now than they had been in school, but only barely. She tolerated him. That was all.

And he was falling in love with her.

What could he possibly do?

**6. The Shake (Awful Feeling) by My American Heart**

And so he ended up back at the club. Draco went to the club to escape, to dance and sweat and scream somewhere it was acceptable to dance and sweat and scream. And she was there.

He didn't know how it happened, but somehow, someway, they ended up dancing with each other. Their bodies pressed close together, sweat and breath and gasps and all arms and legs, they forgot the rest of the world for that night in the crowd.

They gave everything up except each other, just for a few hours.

But the next morning, when Draco woke up alone in his own bed in his empty flat, he knew something had gone wrong.

He'd made a terrible mistake somewhere along the line.

**7. What More Do You Want by the Plain White T's**

Hermione was never one to start a confrontation, but she knew that sometimes they needed to happen. Something had happened the previous night, and she didn't like not knowing what.

So she hunted Draco down, and it surprised him. _She_ hunted _him_ down. It was a strange reversal of roles.

"What happened last night?" She demanded of him in the middle of the busy sidewalk.

He had no answer, but instead grabbed her hand and pulled her along after him down an alley and onto another street. When he started to apparate them somewhere else, she didn't even consider pulling away.

**8. Your Call by Secondhand Serenade**

He didn't bring her where she expected him to bring her. They ended up on a boardwalk over the ocean, staring out at the setting sun.

"Where are we?" She asked him, not really caring about the answer.

"I'm not entirely sure," he admitted. "I just kind of…went. This is where we ended up."

"Do you do that often?" Hermione asked, slightly amused.

"Yes." Draco answered simply.

As they watched, the sky darkened, and turned a deep purple blue, lit with thousands of stars. Hermione had never seen anything like it before. She had never seen anything so _pure_.

"Oh, wow," she gasped. She turned to smile brilliantly at her companion, a smile free from worry or stress or past or future. "This is amazing, Draco!"

Draco was stunned. He thought to himself, as he nodded in agreement, that Hermione's smile was brighter than any star he'd ever seen.

He wished she would smile at him like that all the time.

**9. You Don't Mean Anything by Simple Plan**

Draco was going to give it all up. He was giving everything up, and he was _not_ going to regret it.

He was giving up his fortune, his inheritance, his family, his manors and vacation homes and clothes and possessions and even his name, if he had to. He was renouncing his heritage, the ideals of evil and ambition that his family had held onto for so long.

They didn't mean anything to him anymore.

All that mattered was the girl in front of him, in his arms, in his bed and in his heart. The girl who had changed everything, who had changed him.

He never wanted to be like his father.

**10. Start the Party by Jordan Francis**

"Let's start this party!"

The crowd cheered, and Draco grinned. A year after that first night with Hermione, and his life was changed. No longer did he dance in the crowd—oh no. Sometimes, he might let loose, if a certain brunette was in the vicinity, but most evenings he was all business.

You see, Draco had done it. He'd given everything up and made his own way in the world, and he now owned one of the most popular night clubs in all of Britain.

And the ceiling of his club? It imitated the night sky with accuracy that never failed to draw gasps from the partiers. "Like magic," the muggle patrons would say. The wizards and witches would smile and agree.

The DJ started the music, a loud beat that pulsed through the veins and into the heart. Draco felt a slender arm slip around his waist.

"Shall we?" A familiar voice asked.

He smiled down at its owner. "If you desire it, my love."

And Hermione and Draco danced together again, as they had many times over the past year, and rather than forget, they stared at the stars in each other's eyes and they _dreamed_.

* * *

There you have it! And the second part of the challenge was that I had to tag five people, as well, and ask them to complete the challenge and then tag five people themselves. I'm just tagging people who have written Harry Potter stories that I liked - so you could go check them out, if you want!

1. simplyxamazing

2. shadowglove

3. Vanity Sinning

4. AnneM. Oliver

5. human28

The person who tagged me for this, sazcmc, also wrote a Dramione, but I don't think that it's a requirement. I'm pretty sure that the rules for this challenge are as follows:

1. Put your iPod on shuffle

2. Write a drabble to each of ten random songs, in the time the song takes to play

3. Post it on fanfiction

4. Tag five people.

If anyone who is reading this wants to do the challenge too, please do! Leave me a review or send me a PM saying that you did, and I'll check it out.

Thank you for reading, please review!


End file.
